Not Your Typical Family
by dreamchaser31
Summary: Elizabeth and her Mr. Darcy must navigate through the waters of marriage, a new baby, their family, and Mr. Bingley. Follow them through their joy, trials, laughter, tears, and the constant pranks as the brother's try to vie for the top prankster in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Just something new I'm putting together. Lots of modern day fun!

Go on my profile and vote in the poll. Should baby Darcy be a boy or a girl?

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth for the love of G-d, you look beautiful, now let's go or we will be late, then Bingley will never let me here the end of it."

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, hugely pregnant, though truthfully, she wasn't that big. "William, do you think for one second, you can forget your obligations, and being late and just be my damn husband?! I have not felt well all day, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, I barely fit into anything I own. You on the other hand come home, announcing we are to have dinner with Jane and Bingley, and Emma, and not once have you asked me how I'm feeling." She sat on the bed.

"Elizabeth you know I hate being late."

"Well then, perhaps you should've called me and let me know, so I would have adequate time to get ready. G-d you're so insensitive."

William was about to retort until he saw tears fill the eyes of the woman he loved dearly. He knelt in front of her and held her cheek in the palm of his hand. "You are right love, and I apologize." He then moved his hands to the round bump, the tell-tale sign that their child existed, and William's smug reminder that Elizabeth was his. "I'm sorry you're feeling ill. I wish I could cancel, but I cannot. Will you be alright?" His concern was genuine, and his eyes showed her the love he felt for her.

"I'll be fine, just promise we won't be too late. I tire easily."

"I promise, love," he leaned up and kissed her gently. "Now let's go." He led her gently down the stairs of the huge home, and into the garage to their SUV, he helped her in and ran to the other side to get behind the wheel, and pulled out of the driveway after reaching for her hand.

"Why are you and Bingley so anal about time anyway? I'm sure you've both been late before at some point or another."

Darcy laughed and shook his head, "How are you not so concerned about tardiness? What if our child is late? Your due date is two weeks away. What if he decides he doesn't want to come then? What if he wants to wait another week? What then?"

"You're still convinced it is boy," she laughed.

"I was thinking very manly thoughts when he was created," he smirked.

Elizabeth laughed gaily, Darcy was relieved as he hadn't heard that sound in a long time. The pregnancy had been trying on both of them, and this tonight, he wanted one final get together with their closest friends, Elizabeth's older sister Jane, her twin sister Emma, and Jane's husband Mr. Bingley, who in fact was Darcy's close friend.

"Answer the question, Lizzie."

"I will have to have the doctor remove him by force," she giggled. I do not think that I can stand this much longer William. It is too hard."

William was well aware when his wife needed his comfort the most. He reached over and put his hand on top of hers that were resting over where their first born was resting. "Just think, at the end of this we'll have a precious child, part of you and part of me, to love and cherish for the rest of our lives."

"What if I'm not ready? What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Lizzie," he chuckled, "I think you being worried about that makes you a perfect mother. I highly doubt any mother goes into their first round of motherhood feeling confident. I'm sure what you're feeling is natural. You just need to relax, and just focus on preparing for our child." he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and cut the engine, thankfully not seeing Bingley's car yet. "And I will be there for you every step of the way. Whatever you want, or demand it's yours. I'm sure Richard will be happy to take over for a month while I help you settle in."

"William, you're the owner of your company, you can't just step down."

"No," he leaned in and kissed her. "But I can find ways to be with you, whenever I desire. And Richard and I have already talked about this. He is more than ready to take over for a while. In fact he demands it. He still thinks you chose the wrong cousin," his eyes were light.

She giggled and unbuckled her seatbelt, "I didn't know I had a choice. I didn't know there was a competition. I demand a revote."

"No!" he laughed, "you are stuck with me forever, funny how that works, right?" he was teasing her.

"I absolutely adore you, Mr. Darcy, I accept my reward with gladness."

"I'm glad to hear that, wife," the teasing in his voice did not hide the seriousness in his words.

She was about to respond, when she saw Bingley tapping on the driver's side window, "Darcy," his voice was muffled. "You're late. You get the dinner tab."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Last to dinner pays the tab, Mr. Darcy? Perhaps I should make you late to dinner all the time to teach you a lesson."

"Maybe Elizabeth, but since Bingley doesn't even pay the tab when he is late, what would that accomplish?"

Elizabeth laughed at the antics of her brother-in-law. The love-hate relationship between he and her husband, was a never ending battle of wits, money, pranks, bets, and tests of strength. She recalled the one time, Bingley was at their house with Jane during the day, and he had asked to go measure the chandelier in the hallway upstairs. Bingley was a contractor, a very rich one at that, and was very good one at that.

Elizabeth realized her error too late. Bingley had put blue dye in Darcy's shampoo, knowing that Darcy rarely paid attention to the things he used as he washed.

Darcy's hair had a blue tint to it for weeks.

Elizabeth laughed at her husband, who was glaring at Bingley through the window. "Let's get this over with love." She opened her car door. "Or else you may find something in your food you may not want to eat."

"You know I will get him back for that."

"Of course you will, dear." the amusement in her voice was not lost on her husband as they made their way into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! Go vote on my profile on what you want baby Darcy to be. The choices are Girl-Ava, Girl-Pippa, Boy-Avery, Boy-Cruz. Let's keep this interactive!**

Chapter 2

Later that night, Will was pacing the floor, really frustrated, to Lizzie's amusement as she sat in bed pretending to read her book. "Will, what is it?"

"Nothing," he ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms."I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood today baby. Bingley snuck into my office during lunch and set a mouse trap in my drawer, knowing very well I never look in that drawer, it just holds my pen." he sighed. "I have to get him back Lizzie."

She tried not to giggle at how serious he was, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry honey, I know it bothers you that the score is like one thousand to well," she stopped when he glared at her. "What?! I don't have an issue with him. I don't understand why you have to be in this war thing anyway. So he pulls a few pranks on you-"

"A few?! Elizabeth that's four this past week! And it's only Monday!"

"Can we focus please? I don't want to get involved, this whole game is between you and Bingley. Maybe you should learn to be creative."

"I am a businessman, Elizabeth."

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired of talking about it." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for dinner tonight, it was lovely." She was happy that he seemed to relax.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should be focusing on you, and our baby," he kissed her gently and rubbed her belly. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, and I'll never let you forget it."

"Try," she giggled. "I'm sick of all the roses. They just upset me when they die anyway, and I don't have a green thumb. You would think you would know your wife better than this Mr. Darcy."

Darcy loved it when she teased him. She was the only one who could get away with it. She brought him a new sense of purpose. He could now laugh easily at himself, except when it came to Bingley dying his hair blue. He would never get over that. He would get him back.

"I know my wife well, I also know that she does not mind the flowers so much, as she does the attention. Especially since she hasn't been able to do much lately. And I'm sorry about that Elizabeth. You've worked the hardest on our first child, and I feel like I've barely participated. You're so strong Elizabeth. So brave, and beautiful. I can't imagine what you're going through, and yet I want to experience everything. I'm so happy Elizabeth, a baby. We're going to be parents!" His eyes were shining, and his smile tugged at her heart. "It is a dream, that I never thought would come true. Not until I met you."

Her voice was soft. "I understand William. I feel the same. Too long was I judgmental of you. I'm so happy that you fought for me. That you made me see the real you."

"It was never an option for me not to baby," he kissed her softly on the lips. "The moment I saw you, I knew I wouldn't stop until you were mine, and even then, I still wouldn't stop."

She smiled. "I wonder what Bingley would think if he heard you talk like this to your wife."

"I might just have to kill him," he amused.

"You would do no such thing."

"No but I would in my mind."

She couldn't help but laugh, but then got serious. "I don't know if I'm ready, William."

He frowned. "What do you mean baby?"

"To be a mom. What if I'm not ready? I don't have the first clue on what to do with a baby."

"Lizzie, now you're just being silly."

"No. I'm serious. I was never one of the girls who dreamed of becoming a mom, I never babysat growing up. I played volleyball, and ran track. I wasn't a girls' girl. I was a tomboy."

"Elizabeth." he frowned. "You don't want this baby?"

"No!" she gasped. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just.. I don't feel like a mom yet. I don't know what to expect. I don't know anything."

"I hardly think that's the case Elizabeth."

"What?"

"I mean look at you now. Our child isn't even here yet, and you're worried if you're good enough for it. I think every parent worries if they are good enough for their child. I don't think it's a matter of if, baby, but a matter of you saying you are. Baby you're the best woman I know. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be a great mom. How could you not be?" He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "I mean, look at your mother. With a mother like her, how could you not be?"

She giggled. "You hate my mom Will."

He shrugged. "I don't hate her, Elizabeth. She gave me you. Without her I wouldn't have you."

"She's foolish."

"She's a mom. Perhaps we shouldn't judge her too hard."

She nodded in agreement, then got out of bed. "Ok Darcy, since you comforted me in my time of need. I'm going to help you in yours."

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you a little something about pranking." She started to get dressed. "You can thank me later." She smirked. "Get up."

They went to the late night drugstore and got what they needed, where Elizabeth instructed Darcy to grind up the pill, and put it in Charles's coffee tomorrow morning before he gave it to him. Darcy, shocked at how easy this was for Elizabeth, and how easy this little prank was, began to wonder if he should watch out when it came to his clever wife.

He went to bed with a smile on his face and Elizabeth in his arms, and couldn't wait until the morning.

When morning came, he kissed his wife goodbye, told her he would see her for lunch, then set off for Darcy Enterprises, stopping to get a couple of coffees for him and Bingley, making sure he marked Bingley's cup. He watched as the little blue pill dissolve in the coffee, and set the cup aside, as he took a drink of his own.

Bingley came in not long after claiming his coffee, and drank it as they had their daily get together. Sometimes they talked of work. Most of the time they talked of Elizabeth and Jane, and the baby that was about to make its appearance as a part of the combined Bennet-Darcy-Bingley family. And soon Bingley had other issues to worry about.

Issues that not even a cold shower could fix.

Darcy could not help but be amused that things went his way for once.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You still have a few days to vote for baby names! Get to it! Oh and review! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

Bingley for the life of him, could not figure out what was causing his body to react this way, especially since Jane was nowhere around him now. For all he knew, _Oh G-d! I'm attracted to Darcy!_

While Bingley was dealing with his recent revelation, Darcy was discovering his acting skills were adequate. He was able to pretend not to sense his friends discomfort and with a small amount of glee, applauded his choice in a wife. He must thank her thoroughly later.

He could not get a word out of Bingley for a full ten minutes, every time he glanced at him, he noticed Bingley just staring at him, blushing profusely. They made plans for lunch with their wives, then Darcy called Elizabeth to ride to Darcy Enterprises with Jane.

Elizabeth was having a hard time concentrating that day. As much as she didn't want to get involved in her husband and brother-in-laws little feud, she didn't like that her husband was rarely the victor. She confessed all to Jane when she arrived at the house to go to lunch with their husbands.

Jane was all laughter, "Elizabeth, that's genius!" her laughter was contagious. "He deserves it. I swear he spends so much time on getting at Darcy. That's why he says he can't do his own laundry, or the dishes, or help around the condo. It's a full-time job he says." She shakes her head as she begins the drive to Darcy's company. "Oh I would love to see his face!"

Elizabeth was giggling now as well. "I suppose it couldn't hurt right? I wonder how Darcy is holding up. He seemed giddy to leave the house this morning. So much that he forget that he's supposed to be on Paternity leave. He wanted his daily coffee with Bingley that badly," she giggled. "I hope Charles doesn't retaliate too badly when he finds out."

"He will, bet on it," Jane turned on her blinker to pull into the massive parking lot, and flashed her badge to get through security. "Your husband has security issues."

"He does, I tell him all the time it's too much. He obviously disagrees."

Jane found her parking space, close to her husband's car and cut the engine. "Let's go see what they're up too."

The situation they found on the thirtieth floor in Darcy's office, was comical. Darcy raised from his seat politely to greet the women, and Bingley stood, his face beet red, his jacket covering his frontal area.

Elizabeth and Jane acted nonchalant for the benefit of Darcy, who was now having a hard time keeping his laughter in check. Elizabeth went around and kissed her husband gently before sitting in his lap, while Jane stood and just stared at Bingley.

"Are you alright, Dear?"

"Quite," Bingley choked out.

"Do I not get a kiss as well?"

"Of course," Bingley squeaked but stayed still.

"What is wrong with you."

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Jane giggled now. "Why are you blushing Charles? You look ill. Sit down."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Elizabeth and Darcy could not contain themselves any longer and broke into laughter. "For heaven sakes man, sit down." Darcy was willing to let this joke go as long as he could.

"I can't," Bingley hissed, then he turned to Jane. "Jane, can I talk to you privately?"

Jane was not willing and told him that he can always talk in the presence of family.

Bingley was not willing but couldn't help but blurt it out. "I THINK I'M ATTRACTED TO DARCY."

Had Elizabeth not been pregnant, she would've been rolling on the floor from laughter. This was too much, too easy. Bingley just made it too easy, and she felt such a high! No wonder Darcy wanted to win this thing!

Darcy too was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe when Jane ushered her husband from the room to speak with them privately.

"Elizabeth," he spoke between guffaws, "I can't," gasp, "he was so," gasp. "what the hell just happened?!"

Elizabeth had never seen her handsome husband this animated, and was wondering if she should help him more often.

Once they could calm their laughter they talked of their day so far, and Elizabeth's final appointment before she would start going every week until their child made its presence. He was relieved that Elizabeth was back in her good humor. The conversation they had last night had bothered him, even though he never would admit it to her. Elizabeth's self doubt was knew to him. His young wife was extremely confident in every aspect.

He often didn't need to comfort her as he had to yesterday, and he had to admit that the feeling was exhilarating. He was responsible for his wife's happiness, as she was his.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today, baby." She was still in his lap, and he kissed her temple.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize for being human, Elizabeth. As it is, I love you more for it."

"You love seeing me upset?" One of her perfectly arched eyebrows rose.

"No. I love seeing the human side of you. I love you as my strong, independent, beautiful Lizzie. But when you have a moment of weakness, like you did last night, it brings me to reality. That you're my wife, and I get to cherish you. I get to help you through your moments of weakness, as you help me with mine."

His words touched her soul, as no man could. No man could affect her as he did.

"I'm sorry, sometimes it's easier to just be strong."

"I know. But just know that when you need one of those moments of weakness, I'll always be here." He kissed her softly. They were lost in their own little world, waiting for Bingley and Jane to return when they were brought back to reality when they heard a loud bellow.

"DARCY DID WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! Review please! My ego enjoys it!**_

**Chapter 4**

After a lunch of some very spicy Mexican food, per Elizabeth's craving and request, and Bingley plotting his revenge for all to hear, Elizabeth began to feel a little unsettled. She hid her worries well though, and when she and Jane said goodbye to their husbands, Elizabeth asked if they could take a rain check on their shopping plans, and just go to her home. Jane was naturally obliging and somewhat worried.

"Lizzie," Jane sat behind the wheel to her car, "I am worried. You don't look well."

Lizzie waved off her objections. "I'm find Jane, just," she gasped. "I think I shouldn't have eaten all that food. I'm paying for it now, mind you." Elizabeth was amused at her small joke.

Jane was not.

"Perhaps when we get you home you can go rest, and I'll can start getting all of the babies new clothes from the shower washed and put up."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Jane you are far too good to me. I fear I have been procrastinating this whole time."

"Nonsense," Jane shook her head. "I am going to be an aunt. It is my duty." She giggled, "Oh Lizzie, to be an aunt!"

"You already are an aunt," Elizabeth reminded her happy sister, "Lydia."

"Yes, but this time it's not so shameful."

"Lydia means well."

"Lydia means well only for herself."

"Bravo, Jane." Elizabeth giggled as she rubbed her stomach, hoping that would settle her child down. "That has got to be the most unforgiving thing I have ever heard you speak."

"I would like to thank the academy," Jane broke down into another fit of giggles, as well as Elizabeth, who momentarily forgot her discomfort.

"Tell me. Is Charles very angry at my husband?"

"He thought he was attracted to Darcy! I had to tell him, he was so forlorn."

"We knew he would figure out sometime."

"It serves him right, Elizabeth. He is always teasing Darcy in some way. He had to know Darcy would retaliate at some point. And having a clever wife such as you, it would be in some extreme fashion."

"Say he didn't eat any of those brownies, I brought with me, did he?" Elizabeth was concerned.

"I think he had a few, why? I don't know why you make brownies. Darcy hates chocolate, as do I," Jane's eyes widened as she realized what her sister had done. "You raided mother's medicine cabinet, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!," Elizabeth was all giggles. "I just wanted my own revenge. I got it this morning at the drug-store. William gets so," she searched for the right words. "angry when Bingley gets him with one of his pranks. And I have to suffer for it. My husband barely laid hands on me a for a week after we had Kitty's birthday at the amusement park because of your husband! He was so embarrassed, and you know how horny you get while pregnant?! So I put the laxatives in the brownie mix."

Jane laughed. "And from what you say, your husband is quite the consummate man."

"All man Jane!" Elizabeth cried. "No matter! I had to suffer, and I have been planning revenge on him for months. I'm just sad I don't get to see the reaction."

"Does Darcy know this?"

"No. You think I'm stupid?"

"No. I just thought that maybe he could capture it with his cell phone or something."

"Oh that would've been a good plan."

"Why do all your pranks have to do with body parts or bodily functions?"

"I hadn't realized they do," she grinned. "Charles is embarrassed with his body anyway, which makes it all the better!"

"My husband has a hot body!"

"As does mine!"

Jane nodded in agreement. Though she loved her husband dearly, William Darcy was probably one of the sexiest men in her acquaintance. "How do you think he'll fare? With the baby, I mean?"

"I think he'll be fine. You see him with Georgie, Kate, and Mary."

"Not Lydia."

"Lydia dug her own grave in that matter."

"Is she still asking for money?"

"Of course. She showed up at his office last week, and told William she was going back to school to get her GED. He congratulated her, but said nothing else. He adores Kate, and Mary though. They've become so close, and I'm glad to see it. He is letting them go with Georgie this summer on that cross-country trip."

"They've done good in school this year. Mary got accepted into USC, and Kate wants to play volleyball so she's looking at some Midwest school."

"Texas or Kansas or Oklahoma, she said."

"She couldn't go wrong with either. She wants to be someplace where it snows."

"California is not the place then," Elizabeth laughed as they pulled into the gated community where her house was situated, when another wave of discomfort. "I feel I should lay down," She said as she unlocked the door. "The refrigerator is full, and if you need any help at all, then don't hesitate to come get me."

Jane looked on concerned. "I can manage, I will call Mom in a bit and have her meet us here."

"That's fine. Make yourself at home," Elizabeth finally made it up the staircase, and into the room she shared with her husband. She pulled on a pair of sweats, and laid on top of the comforter, pulling a pillow in-between her legs, hoping to relieve some of her discomfort.

Jane let her mother in the door, some thirty minutes later after she called her. "Mom, thanks for coming here."

"Is Lizzie alright," the concern across her mother's face, would not have been there three years ago. Jane was amazed at the transformation since her and her dearest sister had gotten married to the loves of their lives. Where she was now flighty, she was now demure. Where she had nerves, she now contained herself. In the light of Lydia's teenage pregnancy, and having a grandchild at home to raise now, basically, Mrs. Bennet, had quite frankly grown up, and realized that if she did not change, her other two daughters, could be staring down the same path.

And she wanted to enjoy her grandchildren, not raise them!

Which is why she was so excited for Elizabeth and her William. Dear William Darcy, just another son to make their family more complete than it had been. She was excited for this first child, frankly because she never thought Elizabeth would have one. Elizabeth was really wild, growing up. And secondly, well, Jane was less resigned to give her a grandchild, she had her career.

Elizabeth too was quite successful, whoever heard a Marketing degree would lead her places. But lead her it did, and when she got a job at Darcy Enterprises, the sparks between her and her boss went, hardly unnoticed.

Their first date night, to Mrs. Bennet's recollection, led them both to the hospital, as Lydia had gone into labor. Mrs. Bennet had been embarrassed that this handsome young man, who had finally snatched up her dear Lizzie, had to be involved in such a family event as embarrassing as this. But admired him at how well he had handled it.

William, since then, surpassed even her dearest son Charles Bingley after that night, and was ecstatic when six months later, Elizabeth announced he engagement to him.

Elizabeth and William were wed three months later, in a small ceremony, involving only close family and friends.

"She's fine Mom, just a bit uncomfortable, so she went to lay down."

"And where is William?"

"He's at the office. His last day."

"Oh. So what are we doing?"

"I figured we could work on some of the baby stuff. All the clothes need washed and put up. Her overnight bag needs packed, and the house needs a good dusting, and vacuumed." They looked around.

The house was of course spotless.

"Elizabeth maintains a very neat house Jane."

Jane shrugged. "I figure it would be a comfort to her if we did one last deep cleaning."

"I don't see why they don't hire a maid."

"They have a maid."

"She comes once a week, for an hour, and only because Elizabeth gets lonely sometimes."

"Well Mrs. Reynolds, is getting older now."

"Well hire a younger one."

"Mrs. Reynolds has been in the Darcy family for years. And you know William is quite loyal."

Mrs. Bennet could hardly disagree to that. "Alright, so where do we begin?"

Jane was about to speak when they heard Elizabeth moan upstairs.

"I thought you said William was at work," Mrs. Bennet's face was red.

"He is."

Mrs. Bennet then understood and bounded up the stairs to her daughter, who was currently, as she could see, in very much pain. "Lizzie!" She ran in and sat next to her. She hated very much to see her baby girl in pain.

"Mom." Was all that Elizabeth could manage to reply.

"Elizabeth, just breathe. It's ok sweet girl."

"Mom. I think," she gasped, and Jane was by her side in an instant. "Mom I think it's time."

"The baby!" Mrs. Bennet set into action. "Jane call William, and your father, tell them to meet us at the hospital. Throw a bag together. Let's go!" She turned to Lizzie. "Ok honey, I'm going to help you stand and we'll make our way to the car. Go as slow as you need."

"Mom it's too early for the baby, I'm not due for another two weeks," Elizabeth could feel herself start to panic. "It can't come. It's too early!"

"Sometimes babies have a mind of their own, especially Darcy babies I assume. And two weeks is hardly early darling. There is nothing to fear."

Elizabeth, clinging to her mother, made her way downstairs and into the car without fault, though it took about ten minutes, and they were on their way. Jane followed in her car, with Elizabeth's bag and the diaper bag.

William made it to the hospital in record time, leaving Charles, who had mysteriously disappeared claiming that something he ate made him ill. He waited at the entrance, when Mr. Bennet arrived.

"They're not here yet?"

* * *

William could only shake his head, he was too concerned for small talk, when he recognized the Bennet SUV, pull into the lot, and the emergency entrance. He could see Elizabeth in the front seat, her face scrunched with pain, and yelling. Though he could not make out the words, he would soon enough, as he helped her out of the car and into the waiting wheelchair.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! I'M NOT DOING THIS AGIAN! THIS IS IT!"

William could only nod to appease her, though he knew that it would never happen, and rushed her inside, having already filled out the paperwork, they were escorted to their private wing.

* * *

Five hours later, and Elizabeth was beside herself, William had begged and begged her to take the epidural to which Elizabeth, of course refused. "I cannot have my first child while under!"

* * *

Elizabeth would remember this day as one of the happiest, most maddening days of her life. The pain was overwhelming, more so than she imagined it would be, but William was there for her the whole time, consoling her when she needed it. Staying quiet when she screamed at him. Holding her hand when she needed his strength. And loving her when she needed to cry. They were in essence, the perfect couple.

And when it came time to push, she did so with his assistance, her mother and Jane were there on the other side, but this was all her and her husband, delivering their first child into the world.

And when they heard the baby's cry, she instantly knew, that all this, the pain, the cravings, the mood swings, the morning sickness, everything, was totally worth it.

They now had their beautiful baby.

A baby girl.

Ava Olivia Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So in chapter 1 we were introduced to Elizabeth's twin sister Emma. She's back in this chapter. And I suspect we'll be getting to know her a lot better! **_

Chapter 5

Elizabeth laid in bed and watched her husband cradle their newborn daughter with pride on his face.

"Elizabeth, she was worth it."

"So worth it." Indeed the moment their daughter was placed in her arms she had forgotten the trials of labor almost automatically.

He grinned, then looked down at the tiny face. "What do we do with her now?"

She had to laugh. "Well I assume we'll take her home, and love her, and raise her. And you will be so besotted to her every whim, you'll be rendered helpless when she smiles and asks please for that five hundred dollar pair of shoe she saw in the mall, and even though you know she'll only where the shoes once, you'll get them for her anyway. And when she brings her first boyfriend home-"

"No. No boyfriends! Not ever."

Elizabeth continued teasing. "What if my father had said that of me?"

"That was different."

"How so? Enlighten me." She was propped up in bed, wishing for their more comfortable bed back home.

"I am not a typical man. Most men want one thing."

"If I recall, you got that one thing on our fifth date."

"Doesn't count."

"Sure does. You got it repeatedly."

William shook his head. "It's still different. My intentions were honorable."

"How so?"

"I wanted to please us both."

"You automatically think yourself so skilled to please me?"

"You weren't complaining. In fact, I'm sure my neighbors could attest that you were quite pleased."

"Damn condo."

Darcy chuckled. "We got some good use out of that condo."

"Among other things," she giggled, as he sat on the side of the bed and laid Ava in her arms gently.

"It's hard to believe she's here. She's real."

"Were you expecting a fake baby, William?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's just that when she was inside you," he paused and stroked Ava's tiny, soft cheek, "It didn't seem real. She didn't seem real. I felt her move, as you did. But now. She's here, and beautiful."

"And not a boy."

"Most definitely not a boy," he laughed. "I'm sorry little one. Daddy was momentarily confused."

"She looks like your mother William."

"I think so, and Georgie."

"Yes. I'd like to think that she would take some of my features since I did all the hard work, but sadly that's not the case."

"Jealous baby?"

She snorted, "Hardly. Just don't understand why she couldn't have some of my features."

He grinned, that slow sexy grin, that always melted her insides. "We could always try for another."

"Not on your life!"

His laugh was slow, and deep. "You don't want another one."

"I don't think my body could take another one for a while."

"That's what you said on our fifth date night," his eyebrows rose in a suggestive smirk.

"You always remember the perverted things!"

He shrugged, "I am a man."

"You just said you weren't a typical man," she laughed. "Which is it?"

"I am a typical man in your arms only."

She laughed and looked down at the sweet baby in her arms. "I guess we should let our family in. They are probably anxious to see her. Or at least hold her in Jane and mom's case"

"You've been through a lot. They'd understand if you wanted to rest first."

"I find I am unable to sleep right now. I just want to stare at her."

"I know honey," he kissed the crown of her head softly, "me too. She's perfect."

"Go let them in. We'll have her to ourselves soon enough."

He kissed the baby, then herself one last time before going to get their family.

She heard her family before she saw them, but then there they were. Father, mother, Jane and Bingley, Emma had made the two hour trek here also, to Elizabeth's delight. Mary, Kate, and of course Lydia and little Preston.

"Oh Lizzie! She's beautiful. I can't help myself! Can I hold her!" Her mother was practically breathless, and clearly besotted at the sight of her granddaughter, as William laid his daughter in the arms of her grandmother, the others clamored around, except Lydia who was in the corner pouting.

She never received this kind of treatment when she had her son.

Emma was the first to go talk to Elizabeth, and gave her a hug. She sat beside her on the bed. "I can't believe you're the first of us to become a mother. Especially since I am the elder," she giggled. "I'm insanely jealous. If I could find a man to give me a child, I would be very happy. On second thought, I don't need a man. Don't they have those sperm bank things?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she hugged her twin sister. "I reccomend waiting. It's worth it. Believe me. She smiled at Darcy who smiled back. "Plus chewing out your partner while in labor, I feel, is quite worth it."

Emma giggled at this. "I'm sure. But you have a way more expansive vocabularly than I do."

"Your future husband, whoever he might be, should be thankful then," Elizabeth stated as Jane sat on the bed.

"When are you going to find the one, Em?"

Emma feigned nonchalance, "oh well, you know. I'm looking for the perfect breed."

"I'm afraid to ask what that might be," Elizabeth giggled.

"It's a cross between William and Charles. Though Right now William is more attractive to me now."

Jane and Elizabeth both sighed their agreement as they watched the new father with his daughter, "yeah."

"She is so beautiful, baby sister." Emma was the first to break the silence. "I really am happy for you. And if you ever need a baby sitter, I'm first," she looked at Jane, "not you. Not Jane."

Jane and Elizabeth laughed. "You live two hours away," Elizabeth started.

"I don't care, I'll move if I have to. You're blood."

"So is Jane."

"We shared the same sac, ha!"

"Jane she's got you there," Elizabeth laughed. "No matter, you guys will both have an important role in her life. William and I were going to ask the both of you to be Godmothers."

"Really?!" Emma's eyes were filled with tears, as she hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you."

William saw the three sisters in an embrace while he carried their daughter back over. "Emma, I believe it's your turn."

Emma took her and walked over to the chair in the corner, Jane followed, and William sat beside his wife on the bed.

"Call me crazy, Will, but I think Emma might actually move back here."

"Really," Will was just as surprised. "I thought she said never would."

"She did."


End file.
